Adventure High
by GorillaKitty
Summary: Adventure High is one of the most interesting schools in the world. Join Finn and his friends to see what it's like to got to school in Adventure High. follow their lives at home and in school and there will be a possible FinnXFionna in future chapters. Enjoy. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Finn is 15, Fionna is 15, Jake is 17, Cake is 16, PB is 18, PG is 18, Marceline is 18, Marshall is 18, Lady is 17 and all the others will be told later on some time… :P, And they're all human.

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time

* * *

"Yo dude, wake up! It's time for school," shouted a very angry sounding Jake.

"Okay, okay... but I thought it was Saturday!" a very sleepy Finn replied.

" No it's Friday, now get up or we'll be late!" Jake replied and went to the kitchen to make his lunch.

Finn got out of bed to be met by the freezing cold room. He reached out for a jumper and pulled one on, then he got up and looked for his blue jeans. He pulled out his mobile and checked to see if there where any messages. As he scrolled down the messages list he saw Fionna's and blushed but when he saw the message his heart raced and he felt his stomach churn.

"DUDE, COME ON"

"Oh, uhh y-yeah be down soon" he replied whilst still staring at his phone.

Once the information that he had totally forgotten to do his science project sank in he rushed around his room trying to think of some excuse to use on the teacher. She wasn't the brightest of teachers but she was still very strict. Unfortunately Finn didn't see the pen on the floor and slipped on it banging his head on his swirly chair. He quickly got to his feet and ran to his mirror. He wasn't one for caring about his looks but his eye didn't look very pretty. 'Oh come on, seriously why did this have to happen to me? It's hideous, how can I hide it though?' Finn went over to his wardrobe put on his usual clothing – light blue t-shirt, skinny jeans, one of his many coloured zip-ups and white socks- he got his bag hat and phone and headed down stairs.

Jake was still in the kitchen which was good, this meant Finn could leave so long as he didn't make a – CLUNCK. 'Awh man, and I was so close to the porch. I could have just slipped my shoes on and left'

"Hey, where you goi- what happened to your eye?" Jake asked while carrying one of his everything burritos in his hands.

"Oh, I just… you know… just slipped on a pen and banged my face on my chair" he explained while slipping out the door.

"Haha, dude seriously that is hilarious! How could you be so stupid? Finn?" Jake grumbled a few words whilst picking up his bag and locking the door.

Finn wasn't going on the bus today. He couldn't stand the fact that all his friends would all laugh at him for slipping on a pen. He heard some footsteps behind him and started walking faster pulling on his bear hat beanie. He didn't wear his full head one anymore 'cause it itched too much. As the footsteps behind him got faster and louder he started to speed walk, but ended up being knocked over by the mystery person behind him. He struggled to escape the persons grasp, when he finally did he noticed that it was none other than Marshall.

"Hey there weenie breath what you up to?" he asked Finn.

"Going to school, what else would I be doing?" he answered continuing to walk to school.

"Well it's just 'cause you where running away from me and I thought you didn't like me so I chased you" he answered with a big toothy grin.

Finn wasn't really listening to Marshall at this point but he was paying attention to the sudden change in weather, not long ago the trees where still full of golden Autumn leaves, and now it was just starting to snow, well it was December and it kinda made sense. That meant it was nearly Christmas time, and that meant it was present time. What on earth was he going to get every one and how could he afford it all. He was so caught up in his thought that he didn't notice a certain blonde girl walking towards him.

"Hey Finn, did you get my text? Finn?"

"Oh, Hey Fionna. Yeah I got your text… but I forgot to do it" he answered giving a big smile and carrying on.

"Wait Finn, you didn't do it? She's going to kill you, Ms Trunks is gonna put you in detention for months maybe even years!" Fionna exclaimed shaking Finn's body back and forth.

"Fionna, I don't think-

"She'll lock you up and we'll never see you again!"

"FIONNA!" screamed Marshall

"What? I'm only speaking the truth!" she said whilst letting go of Finn.

Just then Jake came up and asked what all the commotion was about, Fionna explained everything while they where completing their walk up to he bus stop where they met Marceline and Bubba and Fionna explained it all again. Whilst they where all sitting on the bus Bubba finally spoke up.

"Finn, what happened to your eye?"

"Oh, oh um… I just got in a fight last night with a crazy ass man outside the house and you know… got punched in the eye-" he was cut off by Jake.

"No dude that's no what happened, you told me you slipped on a pen and banged your eye on your swirly chair!" he corrected feeling pretty heroic. After that the ride to school was quiet, apart from occasional giggles from Marceline's diarection.

* * *

Hope you liked it, Please review and there should be more chapters up in the future. I will only put more up if you liked it though:)


	2. Changes

**HEYAH, Chapter 2 is here so get ready for some stuff**

**Hope you enjoy | (• ◡•)|**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Adventure Time**

* * *

****Finn always made it to the form room before the bell, and today he succeeded in his on going triumph. He liked getting there before everyone else so he didn't have to sit in the rubbish seats or have to walk in on everyone. He was quite a shy person, hated standing up in front of everyone, the last time he did he started shaking and sweating ,and there's no need to carry on this memory anymore. All he knew was if he got to the form room before anyone else there would be no embarrassment.

"Hey Finn, why you walking so fast?" called out Fionna from behind him.

"Oh sorry, just don't wanna be late. So what did you do for the science project?" he asked walking through the form room door and taking a seat at the back of the room.

"Nothing special really, just did some research on house insulation and what not. How can you forget something as big as this, you know it's revision for the exams later this year!" she exclaimed slumping on the chair beside Finn.

"Well you know, you get caught up in other things and it slips you'r mind" he answered looking at her with a smile on his face. She looked him back in the eye with one brow up and said "You'r an idiot"

Just then the form teacher walked in and went over to his desk. He was a rather silent teacher, never really said anything apart from the register and very rarely an announcement. It almost seemed that couldn't even speak English, he always sounded a bit Scandinavian at times. He would mumble to himself most of the time and it didn't sound English.

After a while more and more students started coming into class but stopped after about 10. Then after a while the headmistress came in with her long white hair and weirdly long eyebrows, . Everyone called her Ice Queen 'cause she was the meanest lady around, no wonder she wasn't married yet. She did have one admirer though and that was the pervy old dude , they where almost perfect for each other. Anyway, she came in to tell the class that there may be some changes to the school soon because there was going to be another school joining ours.

"WHAT?, Miss, Which school?" shouted the creepy kid in the corner.

"Well students, the school that will be joining ours is East Clint High" she explained with a look of worry on her face.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2 :) It took me a while to think of that schools name... Guess who's gonna come from that school and most importantly who is the Headmaster? I know it's quite a short chapter but it's late and I had a bit o' writers block**

**R&R, Bye **


End file.
